youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The 84 Hunger Games
Now you guys must be thinking, "AK, you have started 2 and you haven't finished them!" Well, this idea popped into my head, so here it is. 'Chapter 1' 10, 9, 8... This is it, I thought. I will fight and kill, and win these games for district 12. I have to win! 4, 3, 2, 1 GONG! I run, and grab a backpack and run to the forest, listening to the screams of the dying tributes at the Bloodbath. I stop running, and hide in a bush to catch my breath. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! Twelve down, twelve to go. I suddenly see another tribute. This is my chance to make District 12 proud. 'Chapter 2' I jump out of the bush and start to strangle her. I pull as hard as I can, but she kicks me were the sun don't shine. I fall to the ground, and she puts a trident and almost kills me. "Well, well, well, look at this, a pipsqueak who thinks he can win the Hunger Games." She says. I struggle. "One twist of my wrist, and your neck, and your life will be gone." She smirks. "Go ahead, you dont have the guts, barbie doll." I say, regretting it after a second or two. She chuckles. "You're lucky your cute." She says, taking the trident out of the ground, and walking away. 'Chapter 3' I get up and run to her. "So whats your name?" She asks. "A-AK." I say, kinda scared. "So A-AK, you good with the trident?" She asks. "Its AK, and no, i am good with the bow and arrow." I answer. We walk in silence for what seems like hours. We finally see a tribute with a bow. I stop her and whisper "Stay here". I walk up to the tribute and quickly snap his neck. BOOM! I take his bow. "Nice, you got skills." she says. "Thanks you learn a lot when you have to kill a Peacekeeper from time-to-time." I say. "What?" shes asks. "Nothing." I anwser. It starts to get dark. "Lets go into that cave over there." she says. I follow her into the cave. We listen to the anthem and watch the deaths. Then we settle in for the night. 'Chapter 4' I wake up in the morning, and look for my bow, and arrow. "Aww man, I should've known she would take my stuff!" I yell. I walk outside and see her, coming in with a couple of fish, birds, and a squirrel. "WOW." I say. After she skins and cooks the animals, and we eat, we are off to hunt for tributes. I have an arrow in my bow ready to shoot. "Shhh... You hear that?" she asks. "No." i whisper. She indicates to follow and to be quiet. I start to here talking, then i see them. Careers. 'Chapter 5' I aim my bow at what looks like the lead Career. I let go and watch the bow pierce through the Career's skin. they turn around. The girl attacks them with the trident, and the last 5. I look at her. "Pick your jaw up off the ground, AK." Then she walks away. We get close to the cave, she turns around and says. "AK?" She asks. I turn around and before i can say anything, she kisses me she pulls away, and i stand there shocked. She starts going nuts. "NO! THAT MEANT NOTHING! NOTHING! WHEN I STAB HIM AGAIN AND AGAIN, I WILL FEEL NOTHING!!" She yells. I come back to my senses and run, back to the cave with my bow ready to shoot. I suddenly hear, "AK! AK! AK!" I see her and it looks like she is ready to hug me. BOOM! BOOM! Thats when i see him. I run at the girl and shoot the tribute, and i hit him, but he was to fast, a spear hits me. BOOM! The other tribute falls. Then i fall. "AK!" yells the girl. I lay there. I cough up blood. "You- you know you never told me your name." I say. She is bawling now. The last thing i here is, "I love you, and the name's Skye." The last thing i think is, did she make it out alive? I fall into a endless sleep. BOOM! Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Hunger Games Fanfictions